


Love like Grease and Smoke

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Drinking, Falling In Love, Frat boy jaemin, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Renjun wears glasses, casual homophobia, nerd renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: “Are you gonna be laughing the whole time you fuck me, too?” Renjun himself was smirking a little now, too.“Maybe.” Renjun traced his fingernails up Jaemin’s sides and Jaemin erupted in little chuckles, “Okay, yeah, definitely I will.”Renjun smiled and kissed him, “Just don't fall in love with me, okay?”Jaemin’s eyes were dark and wide and starry when Renjun came close enough to really see them, and Renjun sighed. It was already too late.--Renjun is too busy to fall in love. When he meets Jaemin, he's only looking for a one-night hookup, but he quickly find his emotions are far outside of his control.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Donation Rewards [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Love like Grease and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This fic is a request by ImpishHaechan to honor his donation to RAICES, a nonprofit agency providing legal advocacy for immigrants and refugees in the U.S. If you're looking to request something for yourself in exchange for a donation to a nonprofit organization or for your own activism, check out [this post on my twt](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels/status/1290370049098878976) for more info!

Ah, fuck.

“What?”

Renjun blinked. He shook his head a little. 

“What!?” Jaemin prodded again.

Jaemin, the stupid twinky frat boy lying underneath him. The one with hickies down the side of his neck, marks from Renjun’s teeth. The one who just smiled, gasped, and gave Renjun that Look.

“Nothing,” Renjun huffed. He captured Jaemin’s lips again, grinding down on Jaemin’s lap, Jaemin already hard against his ass. Jaemin giggling and sucking air in through his teeth when Renjun pulled his hair. “Can you stop that?” Renjun yapped.

“Stop what?”

“Smiling like that, I don't know.” Renjun ran his hands down Jaemin’s stupid muscular twink arms, and Jaemin looked up at him with a stupid charming smile.

“But I’m having fun!”

Renjun pushed Jaemin back on the bed, half hoping his frat boy hookup would smack his head against the wall and this could go down in history as another awkward aborted makeout. But Jaemin didn’t smack his head. Jaemin fell gracefully, his hair fanning out around him on the pillow, arms cast charmingly out at either side of his head, wrists begging to be pinned down. Jaemin bit his bottom lip and smiled, eyes lidded and hazy in the way Renjun had always chosen to avoid. 

“You wanna ride this?” Jaemin drawled, slipping one hand down to grab his half-hard cock through his pants. Renjun wanted to punch Jaemin across the face.

He settled for getting two fistfuls of Jaemin’s hair and kissing him instead.

Logically, Jaemin was bisexual. He didn’t grow up in the 1800’s, he knew what bisexuality was, but now that he had a man in his lap for the first time, he instantly decided he was gay. Certainly gay for Renjun. Renjun was small and strict, his eyes squinting up without his glasses, finding his way with hands along Jaemin’s body instead. Because Renjun had done this before. Renjun was the one with the grindr profile, the one with an armload of mediocre hookups a couple messages away. Renjun treated gay sex like it was a science, and he was a skilled technician. Like when he ran his tongue flat over Jaemin’s nipple, then sucked and bit at it gently. Renjun’s mouth wasn’t everywhere in the horny, teenaged way Jaemin’s mouth wanted to be. Renjun was an expert.

“Fuck,” Jaemin gasped, his eyes going wide and then narrow as Renjun ducked between Jaemin’s legs and ran his tongue over his balls. Renjun sucked one of Jaemin’s balls into his mouth and Jaemin’s body washed over with a warm wave of giggles, growing in volume. 

Renjun’s lips were shocking and delightful. How could he not smile? So when Renjun looked up at him, Jaemin looked back. He rolled his eyes, laughed, and smiled again. “You’re just so good,” Jaemin explained.

“Mm-hm,” Renjun could hardly reply, already burying Jaemin’s cock in his warm mouth again. Jaemin groaned and let his eyes flutter shut, stomach tensing.

It was good. It was really good. It was easily the best blowjob Jaemin had ever received in his life, and Renjun barely even had lips. Oops. Jaemin made himself laugh again, hips bucking a little into Renjun’s throat.

Jaemin let out a long, relaxed sigh, “Ah, come kiss me, Renjun.”

Renjun pulled off Jaemin’s cock and shot some spit into his belly button, crawling his way back up to Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin was very easy to kiss. He was good at it. Renjun liked the way Jaemin breathed when he pinned his wrists to the mattress.

“Are you gonna be laughing the whole time you fuck me, too?” Renjun himself was smirking a little now, too.

“Maybe.” Renjun traced his fingernails up Jaemin’s sides and Jaemin erupted in little chuckles, “Okay, yeah, definitely I will.”

Renjun smiled and kissed him, “Just don't fall in love with me, okay?”

Jaemin’s eyes were dark and wide and starry when Renjun came close enough to really see them, and Renjun sighed. It was already too late.

At least the sex was good. Really good. Like, stupid good. Close and touchy and intense. Renjun pushed his hips back hard and held his weight up on Jaemin’s collarbones, thumbs creeping up along Jaemin’s throat. Jaemin’s dark stupid eyebrows arched and he laughed and grabbed Renjun. His arms wrapped tight around Renjun’s back, crushing the older boy against his chest and letting out an enormous moan, forcing his cock up into Renjun fast and messy and harsh. Jaemin had no rhythm but he squeezed Renjun tight and made a face like he was experiencing the most incredible sensations known to man.

If there was any doubt in Renjun’s mind that Jaemin was falling for him, it was immediately wiped away after Jaemin came. Jaemin didn’t collapse. He didn’t roll over and yawn or leave the room to shower and put on some clean clothes. Jaemin laughed and kissed Renjun like a husband returning from war, rolling the two of them over so he could get Renjun’s cock between his lips. Clearly, Jaemin had never sucked cock before, but with enough curious, faltering exploration, he found his way into a rhythm. Jaemin was desperate to return the favor. He was obsessed with Renjun’s cock and the musty smell of his pubic hair. Jaemin was absolutely, undeniably gay for Renjun.

Renjun groaned and came into his open mouth.

Later, Renjun groaned again, “I should probably go.” He was lying naked on his side, Jaemin latched onto his back.

“Noo, stay a little longer.” Jaemn kissed the back of Renjun’s neck, “You don't want to spend the night?”

“I mean,” Renjun rolled over. Jaemin was giving him this infuriatingly cute smile. “I guess I can spend the night. I just need to leave early. I have an 8 am.”

“Woo!” Jaemin kissed Renjun’s cheek and wrapped all his limbs around him. Renjun wished he didn’t feel so comfortable in Jaemin’s arms, but he fell asleep quickly anyway.

In the morning, Renjun’s head pounded. He didn’t even drink last night. He slapped an arm onto the desk pushed up against Jaemin’s bed and slid his glasses up the greasy bridge of his nose. The first light was just barely peeking in around Jaemin’s blind. He extracted himself from Jaemin’s embrace, climbed into his old jeans, and pressed a kiss to Jaemin’s sweaty temple. Jaemin let out a quiet snore.

It was quiet outside the frat house. Far too early for anyone to be awake, especially not Jaemin’s lacrosse-playing brothers. Renjun walked slowly across the lawn, dew wetting the bottoms of his jeans, clouds heavy all around him. Jaemin was still on his mind, even now, when he should be regretting his latest hookup and steeling himself for a busy day ahead. Renjun came back to his own dorm hall, striding down the lonely halls to his room, where he flopped face first into bed and fell back asleep. He didn’t have time for the feelings he was having for Jaemin right now

When Jaemin woke up, he was sad to find his bed empty. He tried not to let it hit him too hard, though.

He climbed out of bed, showered, and wandered into the kitchen to see how much of his Lucky Charms were left. Sure enough, the box was a little lighter than he had expected. Jisung was always stealing them. Jaemin poured himself a bowl, gave the communal gallon of milk a hesitant sniff, and poured some into his bowl. There was a little table in the kitchen, but Jaemin liked to sit on the counter anyway. He liked to be in everyone’s way.

Soon enough, Jaehyun, a senior who should have graduated two years ago, wandered in. His hair was all fluffed up, pushed back with a tiny headband. He gave Jaemin a nod and got himself some coffee.

“Long night?” Jaemin asked, slurping milk from his cereal bowl.

Jaehyun grunted and collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table, burying his face in his oversized mug of coffee. They sat in silence for a while, Jaehyun regaining his faculties before asking, “How was your boy?”

Jaemin blushed and smiled. “Good.” There was nothing he’d rather be talking right now. 

Jaehyun snorted, “Oh, wow, look at you. Must have been Really good, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin laughed, “I don't know why I ever thought I was straight.”

“You gonna see him again?”

Jaehyun handed Jaemin his empty mug and Jaemin refilled it (gotta respect the upperclassmen), setting it back on the table. He tossed a handful of Lucky Charms into his mouth and looked out the window, “I don't know. I want to. He left before I woke up.”

“Mm. Maybe he’s just shy.” Jaehyun leaned back in his chair, “So, you suck anyone’s cock now? Are you taking requests?”

Jaemin closed the cereal box back up and put it in the closet, leaving the room as Jaehyun called after him, “Come on, man, I’m just joking around.”

In class, Renjun channeled his feelings for Jaemin into copious notetaking and silently hoping he would never see Jaemin again. 

Renjun didn’t believe in god, but for some reason he was still disappointed when his prayers went unanswered. Jaemin sat next to him in the dining hall.

“How was your class?” Jaemin asked, smiling that terrible charming smile. Renjun fixed his glasses and shrugged,

“Fine.” He stared at his plate.

“I missed you this morning.” Jaemin moved his leg slightly, his knee brushing Renjun’s. Renjun really REALLY didn’t want to be blushing right now. “You got any plans for this afternoon?” Jaemin asked.

Renjun shrugged. For an unbelievably tense moment, the two boys ate in silence, Jaemin’s leg picking up an anxious bounce along the way.

“Jaemin, listen,” Renjun set his fork down with a quiet clink, “You’re cute, but like. I kind of have a lot to do for my major right now, and I know last night was your first grindr hookup, so maybe this is news to you, but I wasn’t really planning on going any further than that.”

Jaemin nodded, stood, and picked up his plate. “Alright.”

“Sorry, I had a good time, it’s just-”

“No. I’m not going to beg for you.” Jaemin smiled kindly down at Renjun, “There’s a party at the house this Saturday. If you regret saying that, you can find me then. See you later, Renjun.”

And just like that, he was gone, and Renjun had never felt stupider in his life.

The weekend came slowly. Jaemin got weeknight-drunk with his brothers like only a jilted lover could. He sang at the top of his lungs and broke empty beer bottles against their back doorstep. “He was so pretty,” he groaned once, drenched in tears and sweat, pressing his face against Jaehyun’s side. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and filled the younger’s cup up again and again, patting his back when he finally wretched over the toilet.

“Come on man, you’re a mess,” Jaehyun slurred.

“Fuck you.” Jaemin bonked his forehead against the toilet seat, “Why didn’t he liike meee?”

At the end of the night, Jaemin’s brothers picked him up by the armpits and forced him into his room so he could sleep it off. They made one of the freshmen watch his door, telling him to go back to bed every time he poked his head out the door in search of more beer.

Renjun didn’t see any of this though. To his eyes, Jaemin was frustratingly poised and happy, and he spent the rest of the week spacing out in class, thinking of Jaemin’s hands on his ass. He was the biggest idiot on earth.

“So, you want to win him back, huh?” Renjun rolled his eyes, earning himself a harsh slap on the arm from Donghyuck, who was currently doing his makeup, “What did I say Renjun? No emoting.”

“Sorry.”

Donghyuck was an old friend. They had been in the same orientation group their first week of freshman year and, somehow, they’d managed to stick together. Donghyuck was nearly Renjun’s polar opposite. He loved to party and hated studying, but they had similar taste in men and had easy conversation. Right now, Donghyuck was giving Renjun smudgy eyeliner to match his own.

“He’s a frat boy right?” Donghyuck pressed a little too hard with the eyeliner pencil, “Does he know you can’t dance?”

“Hey!” Donghyuck slapped Renjun’s leg again. “Sorry.”

“You have contacts right?”

“No.”

Donghyuck tossed the eyeliner back in his little bag of makeup, “Well your glasses are totally going to fog up so that’s cute I guess.”

Renjun looked at his glasses, blurry in his lap. They were kind of dorky, the frames metallic and out-of fashion. Wide lenses that made his face look small and round. He shrugged and slid them on, “Whatever, let’s just get drunk already.”

The frat house looked much bigger at night.

Even from across the lawn, it loomed. A group of upperclassmen huddled outside the front door smoking cigarettes, and Renjun could feel the bass in the pit of his guts. He felt both too drunk and not drunk enough, balanced exactly at that point where he was aware of how stupid he was acting, how his steps fumbled. He stopped walking and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Donghyuck’s hands were on his hps, pushing him inside.

“No, no. Don't be a pussy. Get that gay little ass on the dance floor.”

It was disorienting inside. The lights flickered on and off, red and blue and green, the smell of sweat and smoke heavy in the air. The music was so loud Renjun barely even recognized it. Almost instantly, his glasses fogged up, but he didn’t have the chance to take them off. Donghyuck was pulling him by the wrist into the living room, where all the furniture had been cleared out and someone ran the music off their laptop, hooked up to a massive speaker system on a low table. Donghyuck said something Renjun couldn’t hear, grabbed him and screamed directly in his ear, “DO YOU SEE HIM ANYWHERE?”

Right. Renjun took his glasses off and wiped them with his t-shirt, but by the time he put them back on, they were foggy again. He squinted, turned in a slow circle, and found him. Jaemin.

He looked stupid gorgeous. Sweaty and gross and smiling. Jaemin had a beer can comfortably nestled in one fist, his hair frizzy in the heat. He was between an upperclassmen and some girl in Renjun’s engineering class. Jaemin was giving her the kind of smile Renjun desperately wanted for himself. Donghyuck’s hands found his lower back again, shoving him, “GO GET HIM, BOY!”

Renjun stumbled. He couldn’t dance, so he ducked between circles of taller men dancing, everyone towering like trees. Halfway through his journey, Jaemin turned and saw him. His smile faltered, and then grew. Renjun shoved his way towards it.

“LOOK WHO IT IS!” Jaemin shouted over the music. Renjun had no idea how Jaemin survived this close to the speaker. He felt like the bass was changing the rhythm of his heart. He didn’t even know what to say, so he opened his mouth and hoped whatever came out wouldn’t be too regrettable.

“I’M SORRY,” off to a good start, “I THINK I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU.” Oh no. “I MEAN. UM. THAT WAS STUPID. I THINK YOU’RE REALLY HOT.”

Renjun couldn’t hear Jaemin laugh, but he knew he was. Jaemin pulled Renjun into a bone crushing hug, turning with the beat. “I’M GLAD YOU CAME,” Jaemin screamed with his lips to Renjun’s cheek, “YOU WANT SOMETHING TO DRINK?”

“GOD YES.”

Jaemin giggled, grabbed Renjun’s wrist, and they were off. They stumbled against each other upstairs to the kitchen, where Jaemin fished a cheap beer out of the fridge. He laughed and shut the fridge with his back, holding the beer in both hands. “You wanna shotgun it?”

Renjun laughed, “I just want to drink it!”

“Oh, come on come on it’ll be fun.” Jaemin was grinning wildly, and Renjun couldn’t help but agree. So Jaemin shook the can a little, popped a hole in the side of the can, and mashed it to Renjun’s lips. “Drink, drink, drink!” he cheered. Renjun felt a little like he was being waterboarded. He chugged as fast as he could, letting Jaemin pop the tab for him so beer shot right to the back of his throat.

Some of it sprayed over his lips, leaving little golden drops at the bottom edge of his glasses.

Jaemin crumpled the can in one fist and pulled Renjun into a kiss, knocking his glasses crooked, swaying. Renjun laughed against his mouth and squeezed two arms around the frat boy’s waist. Renjun was kissing a frat boy at a party, and it was spectacular, and he was going to do it again.

Soon, Jaemin had Renjun’s wrist in his grasp and was pulling him back downstairs, yanking him back on the dance floor. “I CAN’T DANCE,” Renjun tried to protest, but Jaemin just laughed,

“EVERYONE CAN DANCE!”

They shared gulps of a vodka-heavy mixed drink in Jaemin’s cup and moved. At first, Renjun had to find his footing. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, didn’t know how to move his hips, but with enough smiling and screaming from Jaemin, he got in the flow of it. He had no idea what he looked like but, for once, he didn’t care. Jaemin grabbed his hips, and Renjun let himself be pulled in, grinding up against each other, pressing kisses to each others’ necks. They spilled their drink and let their shoes stick in the puddle they made on the floor. They laughed. Jaemin’s hands found Renjun’s glasses and pushed them back to the top of Renjun’s hair, like a headband, and Renjun’s vision was already too blurry for him to mind. He buried his face in Jaemin’s shoulder and let himself be moved to the music.

At the end of the night, when they were both hopelessly drunk and sore from dancing, Renjun watched Jaemin root through the recycling bin.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOINNG?” he slurred, “ARE YOU DIGGING IN THE TRASH?”

Jaemin cackled, “YES!” and emerged victorious with an empty bottle of vodka, glass clear and glittering, “FOLLOW ME!”

Renjun stumbled behind him out the back door. There were a few guys hanging around smoking and talking, but Jaemin ignored them. Instead, he pushed the empty bottle into Renjun’s hand and turned him around towards the door. 

“What?” Renjun slurred. Jaemin grabbed his wrist and pointed Renjun’s arm forward.

“I want you to take this bottle, okay, and fucking LAUNCH IT at that doorstep right there. Just fucking LAUNCH THAT SHIT.”

Renjun laughed, “Like, break it?”

“Yes!” Jaemin pushed Renjun a little, then stepped back.

Renjun was vaguely aware of people’s eyes on him, waiting to see what he would do. He bent his knees a little, holding the bottle out to aim for the doorstep. He drew his arm back, squinted, and threw the bottle hard, watching it arc through the air. Jaemin cheered and Renjun flinched as the bottle exploded into a thousand silver shards of glass. It popped and shimmered. Renjun screamed until his voice was raw, harmonizing with Jaemin. His glasses fogged up and Renjun cheered and whooped with Jaemin, letting Jaemin’s arms wrap around his sides, Jaemin lifting him in the air.

They kissed and kissed and kissed.

“How do you ever get any sleep around here?” Renjun asked later, when they sat in the grass and made out amongst empty cans and discarded cigarette butts. 

“I don't.” Jaemin smiled and pressed his cool forehead to Renjun’s warm one, “You wanna go back to yours?”

“Sure.”

They kissed again, grinning against each other’s lips, and Jaemin dropped to his knees in front of Renjun. “Climb aboard!” he called, looping his arms around Renjun’s legs and hoisting the smaller man onto his back. He stumbled, then ran, Renjun shrieking on his back.

As Jaemin piggybacked Renjun across the lawn, Renjun smiled and buried his face in Jaemin’s hair. It smelled like grease and smoke.

That night, or morning, as the sun started to rise in the window, Renjun and Jaemin would lazily move against each other in bed, lips locked. Renjun would squeeze Jaemin’s waist, grinding hard against him, and suck bruises into his neck. Renjun held Jaemin tight, and this time he hoped he would never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)  
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)


End file.
